


Sometimes, Dreams Come True

by wingeddserpent



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Childhood, Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning shares her dreams with Serah. Minor spoilers for the entire game, major spoilers if you don't know Lightning's real name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> For ff_fortnightly's prompt: childhood

When Claire is ten, her and Serah watch the fireworks from their porch. They’re wearing party hats and are covered in colored streamers and at their feet are drinks with more sugar than liquid that they’re careful not to spill.

“Serah?” Claire says with a smile, free and uninhibited, one that her little sister will one day miss, but for now, they are young and free.

Serah turns and grins, putting her chin on her sister’s shoulder. Neither of them make mention of how she has to sit on her knees to reach. Serah doesn’t like being reminded of how short she is. “Yeah?”

“Look,” Claire pulls out a lovingly folded piece of paper, “I finished it.”

She unfolds it and shows it to her sister proudly.

“What is it?” Serah asks in fascination.

Claire’s eyes sparkle and she says, “A gunblade. It’s part sword... Part gun. And I’ll have one, someday, and wear a big red cape, like a superhero!”

“Really?” Serah’s eyes have gone wide, and she wraps her arms around her sister. “Are you going to save people?”

“Everyone,” promises Claire.

Both sisters turn their gaze to the fireworks. Claire thinks:

_Please let me save the world. _


End file.
